Losses and Lessons
by J.C.Hutchins
Summary: A young elf girl, in a world similar to, but still different from the one in the books, discovers the true depth of the bond with a soul sister


Losses and Lessons  
By  
J.C. Hutchins  
  
::Ah, daylight, Talynn, I must go, if only for a little while, we need the meat::, the young huntress sends to her lovemate, ::I'll be back soon, don't worry, I'll have Freanity with me, together we're always fine.:: She hopes he is reassured, she knows he doesn't like that she hunts.  
::Freanity come, it is time we go, I want to be back before midday. Get Lily, I'll meet you at the stables and get Gigfal.:: At the stables the two young elves mount their horses, both girls are armed with bows and arrows and a knife, they send jokingly back and forth. ::Do you think we will have luck in the hunt to day?:: Sends Freanity.  
::Of course, when we work together we never have bad luck!:: Replies Namion, laughing slightly. They soon reach a slight clearing and suddenly fall silent, some how this place seems more evil than anything either of them has encountered.   
::We should go, this is a dangerous place to be!:: sends Freanity, she is slightly older and wiser than Namion.   
::Yes! Lets get out of here now, go left, I hear a deer in that direction.:: agrees, Namion. Just as they turn their horses to go a giant bear comes crashing in from the right! Both huntresses jump down from their horses and knock arrows. Unfortunately in the panic Freanity's aim is off and she misses. Namion does worse, she only wounds, and angers it!   
The bear attacks Freanity first, she is ready though, and has her knife up. She hits him near where the heart should be as he claws across her chest, cutting deeply. ::Please Namion, help me, please Phern!:: Freanity sends weakly. Namion is hit with a pang as she hears her soul name, and feels the pain her soul sister is feeling.   
::I'm coming,:: she sends as she rushes at the bear with her knife drawn, the bear turns and jumps on her cutting deeply into her arms and chest, she is lucky though, at the same moment she hits him deeply in the eye killing him. ::Hynd:: She sends her soul sister's soul name, ::do you live?::   
::Yes:: replies Freanity, ::just barely, please help me Phern, my sister.:: Again upon hearing her soul name Namion is hit with the depth of the bond between her friend and herself, but still she is reassured.   
::I will try Hynd:: Namion sends as she pulls herself up and unsteadily walks to her soul sister, she can see now, that Freanity is dying. "No, please, High-ones no!" She thinks to herself as she cradles her friend in her lap. ::Talynn, come quickly! Freanity and I have been attacked by a bear, Freanity is dying, please, help me:: she sends desperately to her lovemate, hoping he can get there in time.   
::I'm coming! I've got the healer with me, just hold on! Please hold on.:: Responds Talynn. Namion and Freanity sit holding each other in silence, each fearing that she will not see her sister another time after this.   
Suddenly Freanity sends to Namion ::Phern, my sister, farewell, I will see you again with the high ones!:: as she breaths her last breath she hands her knife, her most precious possession to Namion with one final farewell ::Keep this, it will remind you always of me.::   
::NO! Hynd, please don't leave me…:: Namion sends desperately. Knowing her soul sister is dead Namion no longer worries about attacks from the many predators in the forest, and cries out anguished.   
Suddenly a sending reaches her, ::Namion, beloved, are you all right?:: it is Talynn, she can hear the franticness in his sending.   
::No, well I mean yes, physically I'm alright, I'm hurt but I'll live, but Freanity is…dead.::   
::Don't move, just stay where you are until we get to you! We're on our way!:: Sends Talynn, trying to reassure her.   
Moments later the rescue party lead by Talynn comes to the clearing. They lift the now unconscious Namion onto a sort of stretcher, and cover Freanity with a cloth, knowing she would be happiest do be left in the forest she had loved.   
As Namion wakes up in her home she hears Talynn sending to her, ::Well, back among the living, eh! You are healed but still weak.:: he attempts to reassure her.  
"Freantiy! Where is she!" yells Namion as she wakes up suddenly filled with dread, knowing something awful happened.   
::Don't speak, send, Freanity was dead when we got to you, she is with the high ones now, sleep you need the rest.:: sends Talynn, knowing there is nothing anyone can do but give her time to heal.  
Namion now remembers to whole experience. She sees Freanity's knife with her other things piled near her and sleeps. Even though she closes her eyes to hide it Talynn sees a tear slide down her cheek before she can wipe it away. He knows it will be many seasons, if ever, before he will see the same carefree huntress he knows she is.  



End file.
